Una semana
by Lyneth
Summary: El lunes es cuando ocurre el primero de los acontecimientos que llevaran a Scorpius a un descenlace tan inesperado como inevitable. Rose/Scorpius One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **No son míos, son de Jo, larilarileró.

* * *

**Una semana****  
**_De Lynethe para Jackie._

**Lunes.**

El lunes es el día en que todo empieza.

No tanto como "todo", de hecho. Lo importante, lo que realmente logró perturbarlo, lo que desencadenó todo lo demás, seguramente empezó mucho antes, en algún cruce de miradas en una clase de herbología, por ejemplo, o alguna de las tantas veces en las que compartían mesa en la biblioteca, sin que él ni nadie se diera cuenta.

Pero es el lunes cuando ocurre el primero de los curiosos acontecimientos que lo llevarían a un desenlace tan inesperado como inevitable, aunque de esto él no tiene idea cuando, caminando tranquilamente a clase por un corredor del tercer piso, ella se aparece de la nada con una extraña declaración.

- Necesito tu corbata.

Scorpius se queda perplejo unos segundos ante la repentina aparición.

Está agitada. Su tono de voz es directo, seco, no pregunta pero tampoco ordena y es como si tan solo se limitara a nombrar un hecho, como si tan sólo se hubiera detenido a decirle la hora. Los rizos pelirrojos se le escapan de una precaria cola de caballo en todas direcciones, rodeando la cara enrojecida, y sus ojos tienen un brillo de determinación que es casi intimidante.

(Casi, porque es imposible que una niña de dieciséis años con cola de caballo, falda hasta la rodilla y la cara cubierta de millones de pecas sea intimidante, ni siquiera surgiendo de repente en un pasillo desierto y diciendo locuras.)

Scorpius se endereza, un tanto confuso, y se dispone a aclarar.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Tu corbata -repite ella, más impaciente-. Necesito que me la prestes. Es importante.

- ¿En serio crees que voy a prestarte parte de mi uniforme sin saber…?

Su pregunta es interrumpida por un fuerte pisotón en el piso de mármol y un suspiro exasperado. No puede más que contener el aliento y abrir los ojos de la sorpresa mientras ella comienza a quejarse:

- ¡Merlín! –Exclama, gesticulando con las manos- ¿Es tan difícil? Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que me prestes tu corbata. Por un día. Luego te la devolveré, sana y salva, y además te voy deber una, ¿está eso bien?

Y antes de que Scorpius siquiera llegue a reaccionar tiene dos manos –pequeñas, blancas- alrededor de su cuello, tirando de la tela como si fuera una corriente de aire y desapareciendo rápidas y sin aviso, igual que su dueña. Va a gritar en señal de protesta pero ella ya se ha ido, doblando veloz en una esquina del pasillo.

Scorpius se queda quieto unos segundos, pensativo, sólo observando la esquina vacía. Continúa su camino a clase sólo un minuto después, cuando se asegura de que ya no quedan rastros en él de aquel paso fugaz de Rose Weasley: huellas invisibles, hechas de cabello rojo y murmullos de túnicas demasiado largas contra el piso, de confusión y excitación y dudas sobre sensaciones que no deberían existir, pero que aún así ahí están.

**Martes.**

El martes por la mañana se entera de lo que ocurrió.

No es que intentase averiguarlo, es más, pasó la mayor parte del día anterior tratando de olvidarlo y casi le parecía mejor no recuperar nunca su corbata antes que volver a saber de ella, pero es inevitable. La noticia corre por todo Hogwarts ya antes de que los Elfos terminen el desayuno y ya todos conocen los pormenores para cuando el último vaso de jugo de calabaza es retirado de la mesa.

Lo que Scorpius escucha de un grupo de chicas de cuarto de Slytherin es más o menos esto: la noche anterior, Rose Weasley -hija de los héroes de guerra Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, mejor promedio de su año, prefecta de Gryffindor, candidata ideal para Premio Anual y Medalla de Servicios Especiales- se había aparecido en la Sala Común minutos antes del toque de queda, despeinada, desarreglada, con las medias corridas y la falda torcida y botones de su camisa estratégicamente desabrochados. Una sonrisa de guerra y, casi como un trofeo, una corbata de Slytherin envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

La historia es escandalosa y por demás extraña si no se entiende el contexto (que Scorpius descubre minutos después).

Rose siempre fue una luchadora (se entiende, por sus orígenes) de la igualdad de derechos entre clases y razas y la cooperación entre las distintas Casas, esto nunca fue un secreto. Siempre fomentó de todas las formas que pudo las actividades con miembros de otras Casas y castigó la discriminación que veía en cualquier otro alumno, fuera cual fuera el motivo. Pero el día anterior, Henry Hopper –séptimo año, cazador del equipo de Gryffindor- la había acusado de hipócrita, por no habérsela visto nunca realmente socializar con alguien de la casa de las serpientes, a la que ella tanto instaba a no prejuzgar de "malos". Lo que Rose hizo fue mostrarle que, de hecho, no le importaba nada "estrechar lazos" con Slytherin.

Nadie se lo creyó, por supuesto. Rose Weasley es demasiado correcta y lista como para acostarse con un desconocido en orden de cerrarle la boca a un compañero molesto. Pero el punto está señalado, y ahora el debate corre tal y como ella se lo había propuesto.

Scorpius no puede más que admirar su determinación.

Después del almuerzo, se apresura a salir del Gran Comedor antes que nadie y dirigirse a la biblioteca, donde sabe que la encontrará, agazapada en los estantes del fondo, cerca de la sección prohibida, realizando alguna investigación extra.

- ¿Puedo tenerla de vuelta?

Rose da un respingo involuntario y se voltea a mirarlo. Y luego, de hecho, _sonríe. _

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! Perdona, no tuve tiempo de buscarte hasta ahora.

Se pone a revolver los bolsillos de su túnica, sin ningún decoro, y segundos después encuentra la tira de tela verde y plateada, algo arrugada luego de medio día de estar abollada junto a pedazos sobrantes de pergamino.

- Lamento su estado. En serio, hoy no tuve tiempo para nada.

Scorpius se limita a darla vuelta, en silencio, y luego acerca uno de los extremos al rostro de la muchacha, señalando dos letras bordadas en hilo brillante.

- "S.M"- lee ella.

- Scorpius Malfoy- precisa él-. Deberías tener más cuidado de a quién llamas de cómplice en tus planes diabólicos la próxima vez. Imagina que alguien hubiera visto esto y pensado que estamos relacionados.

Y, para su sorpresa, Rose se echa a reír.

Claro y sentido, pero no demasiado alto: están en la biblioteca después de todo. Scorpius, una vez más, está perplejo.

- ¿Qué, estás loco?- le dice, sin parar de reírse- ¿Puedes imaginarte el impacto que esa noticia hubiera dado a mi campaña?

No puede más que asentir en silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer sorprendido.

**Miércoles **

El miércoles, Slytherin y Gryffindor tienen clase doble de Pociones.

Scorpius, como siempre, es el primero en llegar y ocupar su pupitre en medio del Salón, desde donde ve todo y escucha todo y, también, pasa más desapercibido. Ha heredado el talento en las Pociones de su padre, pero de esto el profesor Slughorn (ansianísimo y sordo como una tapia) no se ha podido percatar nunca. El resto de los alumnos van llegando poco a poco, en pequeños grupos a medida que la hora avanza, y luego aparece Rose, del brazo de su primo Albus, justo a tiempo para ocupar el último asiento vacío del frente.

Son una pareja dispareja. Ella, pelirroja, llamativa, pequeña de contextura pero con una fuerza de espíritu con la que fácilmente podría comerse al mundo, y él, moreno, tímido, poca cosa, muchas veces –como hoy- abrumado por la forma en que todos posan sus miradas en ellos. A veces Scorpius se pregunta cómo es que él, que siempre ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo por no llamar la atención –cosa que ya es bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta quién es su padre- todavía sigue pasando el rato con alguien como su prima Rose, con quien siempre va a estar en la mira. Supone que es simplemente inevitable.

Ya casi todos los lugares están ocupados y faltan apenas un par de segundos para que toque la campana. Se sienten los primeros golpes de libros contra el pupitre, lo primeros rasgueos de plumas, y Slughorn está casi por ponerse a escribir en el pizarrón cuando ocurre algo inesperado. Desde la otra punta del salón, Rose lo saluda con la mano. Rápido, casual, un gesto pequeño pero no lo suficiente como para que el resto de la clase no lo note y comience a sus espaldas un murmullo de sorpresa. Incluso se siente algún grito ahogado.

Y Scorpius luego no sabrá si lo hace sólo para molestar a todos un poco más o por puro instinto, pero le devuelve el saludo y se deja maravillar, durante el resto de la hora, por la expresión atónita de la clase entera, incluido Albus Potter.

Al final de la clase, mientras todos salen de la mazmorra, ella lo intercepta:

- Ey, de verdad me saludaste hoy –dice, con un asombro de lo más natural-. Estaba segura de que ibas a ignorarme.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Por ninguna razón.

Le sonríe, misteriosa como siempre, y sigue su camino escaleras arriba. Scorpius la llama antes de que termine de subir.

- Sé lo que dije ayer, pero no pienso ser el slogan de ninguna campaña por la Unión, ¿lo entiendes?- le dice, serio.

- Nunca pretendí que lo fueras- le guiña un ojo antes de partir.

Scorpius Malfoy –heredero de la familia Malfoy-Black, hijo del influyente Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengras, miembro honorario de la casa de Slytherin- pasa el resto del día sin prestar demasiada atención, sólo dejándose llevar por un curioso sentimiento de liviandad.

Por la tarde, Christine Grahamm le reparte un volante del musical de otoño y nada más digno de mencionar ocurre el miércoles.

**Jueves**

El jueves no es un día muy memorable.

Por la mañana, se despierta pensando en algo que ni siquiera se había cruzado por su mente en los últimos días: la enemistad, infranqueable e inmemorial, de sus dos familias. El hecho de que la de ella sea un emblema de justicia y buena voluntad, un ejemplo de vida para los jóvenes del mundo mágico, y la de él una extirpe extinta y marginada desde el final de la Segunda Guerra.

Se da cuenta, en ese mismo momento, de que si algo así le preocupa ahora es porque de verdad está considerando volverse amigo de Rose Weasley. Segundos después, se da cuenta de que si está considerando ser amigo de Rose Weasley, es porque es lo más cerca que cree que puede estar de meterle la lengua en la boca y tocarla en algún armario de escobas del segundo piso.

Elige, de momento, ignorar su segunda conclusión.

Rato después deja la Sala Común de Slytherin con un sentimiento de optimismo poco característico en él y se dedica a sus cosas el resto del día. No se encuentra con Rose ni una vez, pero no le preocupa.

**Sábado.**

El sábado es un día de mierda.

Scorpius no entiende como en un mísero día (un viernes, para colmo de males, el día más soso y poco particular de la semana si lo hay) las cosas pueden haberse salido tanto de control.

Había estado perfecta, toda la mañana y la tarde. Rose se había acercado a él en el desayuno –bajo la mirada atenta de toda su mesa- y le había contado que el jueves había faltado a clases por estar en la enfermería, cuidando al atolondrado de su primo James, que una vez más había caído víctima de una de sus bromas pesadas. Luego, al final de Transformaciones, habían quedado en la biblioteca para repasar la lección al final del día y en Pociones –Scorpius puede casi jurarlo- sus manos se tocaron por debajo de la mesa durante toda la hora.

Después, todo se había arruinado.

Al terminar Encantamientos, su última clase de la jornada, él se había levantado y puesto a caminar tan tranquilo hacia su cita en la biblioteca.

(Lo de "tranquilo" es una forma de hablar, se entiende. A decir verdad, un tanto emocionado estaba, y siendo brutalmente honestos hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no subir corriendo las escaleras.)

Pero nunca iba a llegar a su destino.

En un pasillo del quinto piso, cerca de la biblioteca (para ser más precisos, justo enfrente del retrato de Ulric el Pies Grandes en el bosque de Ninfas), un grupo de chicos de su casa, de séptimo año, molestaban a alguien que desde lejos parecía llevar los colores de Gryffindor. Scorpius se disponía a dar un rodeo, como siempre lo hacía (era parte de su filosofía de vida, no molestar pero tampoco defender, simplemente ocuparse de las suyas) cuando pensó que aquel camino era muchísimo más rápido que cualquier desvío. Así que solamente pasaría, haciendo la vista gorda. No sería la primera vez.

Entonces, escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- ¿Pero, qué creen que están haciendo?

Rose Weasley, haciendo gala de su conocida temeridad. Los chicos de Slytherin en otra ocasión bien podrían haberla ignorado o haberse burlado (los prefectos no inspiraban mucho respeto a ese grupo en particular), pero teniendo en cuenta eventos recientes, Rose se presentaba ante ellos como la presa perfecta.

Distraídos, dejaron ir al pequeño Gryffidor (que no era tonto, salió corriendo por su vida a la primera oportunidad que tuvo) y se fueron directo contra ella. El resto, Scorpius lo recuerda borroso.

Sabe que él salió a defenderla, como era lógico. Que sus compañeros se rieron, que lo insultaron, que la insultaron a ella de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron por "pretender que una traidora de sangre sucia se hubiera mezclado con alguien de su raza". Sabe que había habido amenazas y una pelea y que al momento de desenfundar varitas todos retrocedieron, como los cobardes inútiles que eran, dejándolos solos en el pasillos desierto. Sabe –le _encantaría_ no saber- que cuando se dio vuelta a enfrentarla se encontró con todo menos lo que esperaba, con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

Recuerda sus palabras (_¿De verdad ibas a pasar sin hacer nada?_) y poco más. No ocupan lugar en su mente el resto de las horas en las que pasó maldiciéndose por estúpido.

Y ahora ahí está, caminando ausente por el castillo en la tarde del sábado, más visible que un fantasma pero de alguna forma menos corpóreo. Y por primera vez, en su seria y calculada vida, no tiene una puta idea.

La busca en la biblioteca (_Estuvo en la mañana, pero ya se fue)_, en el patio _(No es el tipo de personas que salen cuando hace tanto frío)_, en su Sala Común (_No está. Y si estuviera, ninguno de los de allí se lo dirían_), en la Sala de Prefectos (_eh… ¿es sábado?)_ y básicamente en toda la escuela, sin resultado alguno. No es hasta casi el atardecer, mientras se plantea seriamente pedirle a alguna chica de segundo comprobar en los baños, que de casualidad intercepta una conversación entre James y Albus Potter.

- Eh, tú, ¿has visto a Rose en todo el día?- pregunta el primero, pavoneándose con su aire de rey del universo con derecho a saber todo.

- En la torre de Astronomía- responde su hermano, sin prestarle demasiada atención-. Dijo que tenía un trabajo que terminar.

Se va corriendo en seguida.

Cuatro pisos y un millón de escalones después, efectivamente la encuentra. Sola, parada frente a uno de los telescopios, pesando algo en una pequeña balanza con una mano y anotando en una libreta con la otra. Scorpius se da cuenta, ahora que la tiene enfrente, de que no tiene una remota idea de para qué la buscaba ni qué va a hacer ni cómo lo va a hacer ni por qué.

- Rose- la llama por lo bajo.

Ella emite un bufido perfectamente audible.

- Menos mal. Empezaba a pensar que te ibas a quedar ahí parado toda la tarde.

No es un _"me alegro mucho de verte"_, pero por lo menos le está hablando.

- Escucha- dice, acercándose unos pasos hacia donde ella está-. Lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta ella, ahora volteándose a enfrentarlo- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

- Bueno…

- ¿Lamentas haber querido pasar de largo sin defender a ese chico? ¿Lamentas no enfrentarte nunca a tus compañeros aunque creas que algo está mal? ¿Lamentas no haber hecho las cosas diferente?

- Sí.

- ¿Sólo lo lamentas porque estoy enojada contigo?

Scorpius agacha la cabeza, y Rose asiente. Se da vuelta, hacia el escritorio, como dando la conversación por zanjada, pero antes deja ver algo oscuro en su forma de mirarlo, como… ¿decepción? Está seguro de que es eso.

- Es mi forma de ser, Rose. Evito los problemas. Mi familia ya es una marginada por sí sola, una estirpe sin bando.

- Tú podrías limpiar su nombre.

- ¿Tú crees que quieren que lo haga? Ya no salen en actos contra los Muggles, Rose, porque saben lo que les conviene, pero eso no quiere decir que no quieran.

- ¿Y tú?- pregunta, poniéndose solo a unos pocos centímetros de él- ¿Qué quieres tú Scorpius?

Y es ahí. Para Scorpius, es ese, el momento en la vida, si es que lo hay, en que todos los pensamientos lógicos y precauciones desaparecen sin previo aviso. Un momento en el que, por alguna extraña razón, dejas de actuar con la cabeza y las palabras salen, sí, pero desde algún otro lugar más cercano al pecho o a las entrañas.

- A ti.

**Domingo.**

El reloj de la torre da la última campanada de las doce y, de pronto, ya es domingo.

Scorpius cree que ese es su último pensamiento racional y luego no reconoce nada más, sólo brazos y piernas que se cruzan, lenguas que se tocan y narices que se rozan en ángulos desesperados, pies que trastabillan y tropiezan en un camino irreal e inestable.

No sabe, y no podría importarle menos saber, cómo han terminado así, y no le despierta la más mínima curiosidad entender cómo el anochecer en la Torre de Astronomía se ha transformado, sin previo aviso, en la madrugada detrás de los decorados del musical de otoño.

- ¿No nos podrían… encontrar aquí?

- Es medianoche. Ni siquiera la tarada de Christine Grahamm se queda ensayando hasta medianoche.

Se besan, cuando llegan, con besos pequeños que son casi como aire, sobre las montañas de cartón y la fuente encantada por el profesor de Transformaciones, con los árboles de cartulina y madera balsa como testigos. Caen al piso (más bien, a la goma verde brillante que representará las colinas de Escocia en el tercer acto), mordiéndose, lamiéndose, casi animales, con manos por todos lados y sin ojos, ni oídos, ni nada más que el tacto de sus cuerpos y una refrescante sensación de indiferencia hacia el resto del mundo.

Scorpius piensa, brevemente, _"Que se jodan"._ Los Potter y los Malfoy y los Weasley, y toda la condenada rivalidad y el jodido enfrentamiento histórico de sus castas.

Piensa, _Que se jodan, _y luego no piensa más y se entrega al presente, sin detenerse a preguntar qué pasara cuando en la mañana tomen conciencia de sus acciones. En este momento, el futuro es algo tan irreal como ese pasado distante y sangriento que les han enseñado de niños en sus hogares, y que a ellos no los afecta. Nunca podría afectarles.

* * *

**N/A: **Este one-shot es un regalo de navidad y, también, mi primer intento con la tercera generación, asi que no estoy del todo segura de cómo habrá quedado :/

Lo que sé es que escribiéndolo disfruté como... mucho. Como mucho, mucho, mucho y así lo que empezó siendo una viñeta se convirtió en esta cosa de tres mil y pico de palabras ¡no podía parar!

En fin, ya lo sabes, ¿Ves abajo? ¿Si? Hay un botón muy lindo que dice "review" ¿lo ves? ¿Sí? Genial porque, te cuento, me han dicho por ahí que presionarlo y escribir un mensajito te dará siete años de buena suerte. True Story.


End file.
